The Promise
by Fancy Mustache
Summary: (Didn't know what to name it, haha!) I made this story based on a bunch of daydreams I have had recently. This story will have Haru going through trails and hardships in order to please KuroYukiHime. I mainly made this to please those who don't like the fat Haru, and do. (Sorry, my summaries are horrid!)


LIFE STORY: Alright! So I've finished Accel World for the third time- and finally had the feeling that comes with when a good anime ends, are there honestly is NOTHING ELSE. Barely any fanfiction, no comics, no manga, no light novels, NOTHING. But, the thing that truly killed me was the lack of fanfiction… SO, I'll make my own! This is basically all of my daydreams smashed into one fanfic, SO LETS DO THIS.

WARNING: I think I may have KuroYukiHime's name figured out- actually, I'm beyond positive, so I may end up using it! If you don't think what I have is her name, or her parents are Asuna and Kirito- I apologize, because that might be put into play into this story. But! Hopefully we can all just go along with it and agree, even if it's just a slight bit! SO YEP. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Accel World- Viz Media does! And so does the author, whom isn't me! :D

PHASE 1

A silver blur seeming to reflect the non-existent light stood in the distance within the Dusk Stage. His green and silver head was angled downward, as if he was distraught. His silver hand with pointed fingers sharp as a crows talons were tucked within his palm, as he clenched and unclenched his fist angrily. Slowly, he leaned forward lightly. His right leg and foot was around a half of a foot more forward then the rest of him, and his left food stood stationary on the ground at least a foot or two behind his being. After his position was set, he stood still for reasons unknown while in this strange position. Slowly, he raised his head up to make mask to mask visual contact with another robotic-seeming humanoid at least five yards in front of him. This other being was colored a dark blue, and in some parts a lighter shade of blue as well. His mask was different from the silver humanoid, instead it had long vertical slits that somewhat made it represent some kind of knightly mask.

The two had just recently been fighting about what they should do next, for they had no leader or master to listen to, for she had gone to take care of some business in the real world. But after a while, it had gone sour.

"We should attack the green territory! It's so close, just around a meter away!" The silver one urged, motioning to the west. The blue one stood up straight and steadily retorted, "No, Haru. Not without master. Besides, you know we don't need any more space- our legion territory is plenty big considering how small our legion itself is!" As soon as the blue one stated that, the silver simply just shook his head, complying that: "It would please Black Lotus! She would be so pleased to hear that we were able to gain enemy territory without her help!" Now it was Blue's turn to shake his head, "Haru. What if we fail? Come on, let's just burst out and think about it later! It really doesn't matt-" Tightening up, the silver one interjected, "Why wait, we can now!" With a sigh, the blue one looked down to his right. "Why do you want to so badly? What's going on with you? Normally we wouldn't have an argument about something as trivial as this." Haru just looked down and rubbed his neck. "Im sorry, I just am very impatient today, I guess… Never mind. I'm done. I think I just am tired or hungry- something like that. You win. Lets burst out." And with that, silver had been finished with his admitting defeat, and the two bursted out.

When the blue had finally disappeared, Haru and Taku both looked around. _Yep. Still at Haru's place. _Taku thought, looking around the kitchen. Just then, the sound of a door closing startled the two.

"Woah! What was that?" Haru questioned, about to get up. Taku only leaned his head on his fist, which was being supported by his arm, and in turn, the golden colored wood table that he sat at.

"It was just Master leaving. Time probably has only gone for two seconds or so in the real world since she bursted out." Taku explained. After hearing this, Haru decided to sit back down. "Oh." Was all he could say in response.

-.-.-.-

It was dark and dreary in the school, totally unlike how it normally would be in the middle of spring. But, the weather is the weather, no matter where you are. Haru sat at his now usual spot in the upperclassman lunch area, across from KuroYukiHime. Her gaze wasn't on anything in particular, as a matter of fact, it kind of just drifted about the room. Haru watched where she looked. Boy. Boy. Another boy. Boy. And finally, him.

"Hey, Haru?" She questioned in a slightly sulky tone. "Y-Yes, Hime-senpai?" He answered in a questioning tone, while slightly fidgeting in his seat.

"Why are you so fat?" Right before those words left her lips, a look of utter disgust appeared on her features. And right after it was said, everyone in the lunchroom turned on him, giving him a glare of hate, as well as disgust. But hers, hers was the worst.

He shrunk back in his seat, almost brought to tears by her sudden rudeness. "W-What?" This wasn't the princess he was used to, not even close. The more he sat there, the worse her look became. The more it was a look of utter hatred.

"I loathe you. You fat slobby pig. How dare you even exist?" She yelled at him, complaint and cruel words after complaint and cruel words. By this time, Haru had nothing more than a look of absolute horror etched onto his expressional pallet of a face.

"Die. Burn in hell. You sick excuse for a human." And with that, the whole lunchroom erupted in mocking glances and hate filled looks as it shook with laughter.

"N-No! Stop! I'll do something to make it better, please! Just stop!" He pleaded, starting to sob.

Then, he woke up.

He woke up to feel sweat about his body, and feel tears freely flowing down his cheeks.

_Just a dream. Just a dream. _Those were the only words he could tell himself.

Eventually, he realized that it may have indeed, "Just been a dream", but he knew that all dreams become reality. And he really, REALLY didn't feel like loosing all of the things he has gained. Especially not brain burst. Or, even more importantly- KuroYukiHime.


End file.
